Cozy Christmas for Two
by Arnold's Love
Summary: A cozy night in for two soulmates at Christmastime. Short, fluffy one-shot.


"Helga? It's so dark in here. Where are you?"

Leaning to the side as much as I can manage I look past the Christmas tree gleaming in the dark. "Over here, handsome."

I wave a hand to get his attention and he heads over, flopping down on the couch dramatically.

"Whoa, cool it, mister!" I exclaim dramatically. "You cannot—I repeat, you _cannot_ flop onto this lovely jungle green Goodwill couch. I'm not sure how much more it can take."

He chuckles, though the fatigue in his voice is still evident. "What are you doing over here in the dark?" he asks, lifting my feet and putting them onto his lap as he scoots closer.

"What do you think?" I ask, shooting him a disapproving expression. "Enjoying the Christmas lights. Doi!"

"Touché. But with no music?"

"Well, Bing Crosby _was_ serenading me, but I think the CD ended or something. Who knows? Honestly, I have no idea how to use that ancient contraption."

"Helga." The annoyance in his voice just makes me chuckle.

"What?"

He shakes his head softly before pushing my feet off his lap, and heads into the kitchen...which is basically only like 3 feet away since our apartment is literally only 400 square feet.

"Grab me some of that peanut butter chocolate ice cream while you're up, would ya, Footballhead?" I call to him as I hear him open the fridge.

"You bought _that_ ice cream? Isn't it pretty pricey?" he asks, trying not to show his legitimate concern over our current finances.

"Well, yah, but they were having a fifty percent off sale and it's totally my favorite so I thought I'd get just the one," I reply. I'm not really regretting my decision...just feeling slightly guilty at the expense. As poor college students we usually do without such luxuries.

He doesn't respond, but in a few minutes comes over and hands me a heaping bowl of the most heavenly ice cream ever created. I'll admit, there's not even a pause between him handing it to me and me taking a bite. The amazing flavors melt on my tongue and cause a sigh of euphoria.

Glancing back at him, I frown. "Aren't you going to have any?"

He smiles warmly at me—that melt my entire heart and soul smile—the one that's full of his deep love for me—the one I always dreamed of being on the receiving end of—the one that still feels like a dream.

But, he shakes his head. "No, I know how much you love it, and we can hardly ever afford it, so I want to save it all for you."

"I couldn't love you any more than I do at this moment, Arnold," I grin at him, truly touched that any person is willing to give up this amazing desert for anyone—especially me.

He laughs, and reaches down to push play on the CD player. Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" floats into the air, filling my heart with the coziness that is Christmas with Arnold. I gaze over at him, the Christmas lights twinkling in his eyes, that in-love look still on his face and frankly, I could die! He slides closer and takes my hand in his, wrapping his free arm around me, pulling me close.

"Hey, babe?" I whisper into his ear.

"Yah?"

"My ice creams melting...so could you maybe let go of my hand?"

* * *

Art imitates life.

We really did once have a 400 square foot apartment and a Goodwill jungle green couch once. (I should tweet a picture of it haha).

And a few weeks ago, my sweet husband really did give up his servings of my favorite ice cream so there would be more for me. Because believe it or not...ten years later, we're still too poor to afford it more than occasionally when it's on sale. C'est la vie.

Also, Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" is probably my most favorite Christmas song.

And I may, or may not (okay, not) be a good cuddler if there's ice cream anywhere in the vicinity.

And just for kicks and giggles I posted a link to my youtube channel with a video of me and my hubby singing together, for anyone who may be interested. Probably not, but it's there in case. *wink*

And a shout out to TurchinoRain because I have meant to write this since she sent me the Autumn fanfic challenge "Cozy Night In"...so I christmas-afied it and so, this is for you girl! :-)


End file.
